Dear My Dearest
by Shigure Haruki
Summary: Sudah tiga musim semi kulalui, akan tetapi hari ini masih sama gersang seperti hari kemarin. Bunga yang tumbuh di pekarangan akan layu ketika musim berganti, namun akan selalu digantikan yang baru. Beda halnya dengan hatiku yang kini sepi tanpa suatu apapun. Ia telah menjadi tundra tanpa penghuni, sejak hari itu. /Riren withCharaDeath! Stay away if you don't like! Warning inside.


**Dear My Dearest **

_by Shigure Haruki_

**Shingeki no Kyojin** © _Hajime Isayama_

[_____Cover is not mine_]

**| Alternate Universe |** Rated **T** for _malexmale pairing_ and some _'implicit scenes' _**| One-shot |**

Maybe OOC, typos, and other faults

**Warning : **Terrible chara death and short fic. Choose 'back' if you can't stand it anymore.

Don't Like? Don't Read, Don't Flame

* * *

**.**

**.**

_Dear My Dearest, how have you been?_

_I miss you so much since that day_

**.**

Kau tahu? Sudah tiga musim semi kulalui, akan tetapi hari ini masih sama gersang seperti hari kemarin. Bunga yang tumbuh di pekarangan akan layu ketika musim berganti, namun akan selalu digantikan yang baru. Beda halnya dengan hatiku yang kini sepi tanpa suatu apapun.

Bukankah kini hatiku pun terlalu dingin untuk setangkai bunga tumbuh di sana? Ia telah menjadi tundra tanpa penghuni, sejak hari itu—

Hari dimana duniaku direnggut paksa.

**.**

_I always pray for you to be here, yet I found no one_

_My world was sunk in silence—drowned in the fear of loneliness_

**.**

"Yo, Eren! Lagi-lagi kau ke sini," sapa seorang wanita Perancis berambut cokelat ketika aku membuka sepasang pintu di teras rumah keduaku. Senyumnya ramah. Satu jari ia angkat untuk memperbaiki letak kacamata minus pada wajahnya.

"Tentu saja, Hanji," kataku seraya tertawa kecil, kulangkahkan kakiku pada sebuah meja ruang tamu yang terlihat sepi, "Kau sudah seperti ibu untukku."

Hanji Zoe balas tertawa. Seperti biasa, ia akan menemaniku bercengkrama ketika berkunjung. Bagiku ia sama pentingnya seperti keluarga. Ya, kami memang telah menjadi keluarga karenamu.

"Bagaimana kerjamu hari ini?" tanya Hanji ketika ia menyodorkan secangkir teh ke atas mejaku. Ia tersenyum seraya menepuk puncak kepalaku. Bukan perlakuan sebagai tamu yang selalu kuterima, layaknya seorang anak yang di besarkan dalam peluknya—seperti keluarga.

"Baik-baik saja. Meskipun agak sulit setelah _partner_ kerjaku berganti," balasku sambil menyesap aroma tehnya. Wangi _cammomille_ yang masih hangat, sama seperti kebaikan hatinya yang tertuang di sana.

"Begitukah? Memang tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan _partner_ lamamu, ya," goda Hanji ketika aku mulai menyeruput tehku—membuatku sedikit terbatuk karena hampir tersedak.

"Ya, tentu saja," kataku lagi dengan wajah merona malu—membuat tawa pecah di ruangan.

Saat ini kami mampu membicarakannya dengan ringan, berbeda dengan dulu ketika duka masih bersarang. Ketika kuikuti arah sudut matanya, dapat kulihat jelas objek yang ia pandangi dengan tatapan sendu. Sebuah pigura yang masih berdiri apik di atas meja kabinet—dengan seorang pria berambut hitam yang ketampanannya tidak pernah berkurang meski tanpa perasaan yang terlukis pada air mukanya.

Ah, itu kau. Yang tak pernah kembali.

"Sudah lama sekali," ucapku dengan seulas senyum yang membusur di bibirku. Iris kelabu kebiruan itu selalu mengingatkanku pada masa di mana duniaku masih berwarna.

"Ya," Hanji bergumam lirih dengan tersenyum jua.

Kami berbagi kehilangan yang satu, kau tahu? Kerinduan akan sosokmu yang tengah menyesap teh yang sama di ruangan ini begitu menusuk kalbu. Andai saja kau disini, mungkin kau hanya akan berdengus 'bodoh'.

Sifatmu memang begitu. Lidah tajam itu tak pernah berubah. Meski jauh di dasar, kau begitu lembut. Apa yang ada di muka hanya untuk menutupi.

Aku beruntung menjadi orang pertama yang menyadarinya selain Hanji—selain ibumu.

Ingatkah kau ketika kita pertama berjumpa—

Rivaille?

**.**

_Should I not love you from the beginning?_

_The Lord didn't hear my wish for another end_

**.**

"Hei, bocah," hari itu aku mendongak ketika sebuah suara bas yang berat menyapa telingaku. Hanya sebuah wajah tanpa mimik berarti yang kudapati, wajah _stoic_ yang membuatku terperangah.

Ah, ukiran Sang Maestro Agung kadang terlalu sempurna sampai menggelitik hatiku. Aku sempat terdiam sampai kau berdeham mengingatkan—membuyarkan aku dan reuni dengan fantasiku yang selalu di atas harap.

"Kau menjatuhkan ini," katamu sambil menyodorkan sebuah benda yang sangat penting waktu itu.

"Ah!" seruku kaget ketika meraba saku di dada dan tak mendapati kartu pengenalku di sana. Kecerobohan di hari pertama bekerja rupanya.

"Terima kasih, er—," gumamku ketika kartu itu berpindah ke tanganku—sedikit ada kejut di kulitku ketika jemari kita bersinggungan, namun kutepis jauh-jauh. Aku melirik sepintas pengenalmu hanya untuk mengetahui sepenggal nama yang takkan pernah kulupakan seumur hidupku, "Rivaille."

Kau hanya mengangguk singkat sambil melangkah pergi.

"Sama-sama, Eren Jeager," hari itu aku hanya mampu menatapi punggungmu yang menjauh—terpana oleh pesona yang tak boleh menjeratku.

Tapi apa daya? Pikir dan hatiku tak sejalan kali itu. Sepanjang hari, nuraniku membisikkan untuk mencinta, sementara logikaku menolak sesama jenis.

Tapi di sanalah aku selanjutnya, dalam ruangan yang sama denganmu. Terjebak pada pekerjaan dengan divisi yang sama. Mencuri tatap tiap hari, hanya untuk kehilangan waktu tidur pada malamnya.

Seperti orang bodoh saja, wajahku memanas hanya karena sesama lelaki. Tak mungkin kau akan membalas rasa ini bukan?

Namun, aku tetap berharap pada hal yang sia-sia itu. Melempar senyum dan mencuri kesempatan sebanyak yang aku bisa.

Biarlah kali ini aku tergoda. Biarlah kali ini aku berdusta.

Karena semua sudah terlambat. Meski mencintai sesama jenis tak diindahkan pada masa ini. Aku tak bisa berpaling lagi dari sosokmu yang mulai menatapku dengan teduh.

**.**

'_Cause in this sinful existence I embraced my only fault_

_Loving you among all _

**.**

Hanya satu hari, hanya satu kesalahan, membawaku pada keberuntungan yang kusyukuri hingga kini.

Kalau hari itu aku tak meninggalkan dokumen penting di rumah, kau takkan repot-repot ke rumahku untuk mengambilnya selepas jam kerja. Kisah kita takkan pernah dimulai.

Tapi, sepertinya takdir menyayangiku. Ketika ia membuatmu berlama-lama di tempatku karena esoknya akhir pekan, lalu menatapku dalam gairah.

Biarlah malam ini aku bercumbu dengan larangan yang seharusnya kujauhi. Meskipun di sudut hatiku, aku tahu persis. Tak ada jalan untuk kembali.

Hanya denganmu, semuanya tak apa.

Meski dunia berkata lain, meski manusia memandang rendah, hanya kau yang kuinginkan. Gadis manapun takkan memuaskanku.

Hasrat ini, nafsu ini, hanya dirimu seorang yang dapat memenuhi.

Panas. Kulit yang bergesekan maupun lidah yang bersentuhan. Liang yang memerah dan saliva yang tercecer membuat kita satu dalam tarian. Nafas yang memburu dan cairan putih lengket menandaiku sebagai milikmu.

Andai malam itu boleh tak berakhir, akan kubayar dengan hidupku. Apapun, untuk tetap bertahan menatap esok.

Aku bukan pejuang yang berdiri gagah menantang fajar, namun tak terlalu pengecut untuk menghadap senja. Selama kau ada di sisiku, tak ada lagi yang kupinta dalam doaku.

Semuanya sudah lengkap.

**.**

_From acquaintance to family, from partner to lover_

_Dancing in this bliss, my soul_

**.**

"Ke mana?" tanyaku ketika kau mengamit tanganku erat—menyusuri jalan berbatu yang tidak kukenal. Sudah dua tahun kita menjalin hubungan, bersetubuh dalam rahasia. Lalu kau mengambil satu langkah di depan. Hanya untuk membuatku terpana pada sosokmu yang selalu elok.

"Ke tempat ibuku," jawabmu singkat. Tak menoleh, hanya mengeratkan genggam. Aku tahu kekhawatiranmu. Dunia akan menolak, bagaimana mungkin yang melahirkanmu tidak? Ia yang membawamu melihat dunia. Masakan ia meralakan anak tunggal tanpa keturunan? Terlebih setelah kehilangan yang terkasih?

Tidakkah aku terlalu kejam untuk merenggut satu-satunya milik yang masih di tangannya?

"Lebih baik tidak usah," kataku sambil menghentikan langkah—membuatmu terpaku diam beberapa senti di depan dengan wajah 'mengapa'.

"Aku takut ia tak setuju," lirihku dengan kepala tertunduk.

Aku memang terlalu takut melihat dunia. Masa depan seperti monster yang mengincar nyawa. Antara kematian atau kehilanganmu. Aku tak mungkin memilih.

Panas. Dan basah.

Kau melumat bibirku dalam satu kecupan panjang. Setelahnya memaku kedua mataku dalam tatapan intens.

"Karena itu kita meminta ijin. Agar tak perlu sembunyi lagi darinya," katamu mesra ketika dua dahi bersinggungan. Dapat kurasakan jemarimu bergerak mengelus pipiku, turun hingga ke rahang bawah untuk mengecup sekali lagi.

"Setidaknya kita punya tempat untuk pulang," dan tanganku ditarik lagi. Meski aku tak tahu apa yang ada di hadapan kita, kau tetap melangkah di di depanku—menjadi tameng dari rasa takut, menjadi mata angin yang menuntun arah.

"Ya, baiklah," sebuah senyum yang tak kau lihat, tapi aku yakin kau merasakannya. Genggaman itu lagi-lagi mengerat, seperti memanjatkan doa agar tidak pernah lepas. Seakan jemari tertaut adalah hal terakhir yang kita punya.

Tak dapat kulukiskan betapa terkejutnya diriku ketika Hanji hanya menanggapi kisah kita dengan tersenyum.

"Aku tak masalah kau dengan laki-laki. Selama itu mencintai, itu hakmu," katanya seraya tersenyum lembut. Tatapannya tak menghujat seperti manusia lainnya. Sama sekali tak ada rasa tak suka di sana.

"Kenapa?" satu tanya heran meluncur dari bibirku yang tak tahu lagi harus berkata apa.

"Karena aku tahu rasanya kehilangan orang yang dicintai," ia tersenyum lagi. Kali ini menatap satu foto di sudut ruangan.

Pria yang mewariskan iris matanya padamu, disertai determinasi yang sama ketika kalian membuat keputusan.

Sang ayah. Yang kini telah tiada.

"Selamat datang, Eren," Hanji mengecup pipiku ketika bangkit dari duduknya, "Mulai sekarang kita adalah keluarga."

Air mata haru menuruni wajah tanpa bisa kubendung. Aku menutup wajah tatkala kau dan Hanji mengelus punggungku dengan sayang.

Ya, selama ini aku tak pernah punya keluarga. Orang tuaku telah lama berpulang sejak usiaku belum genap delapan. Kalianlah yang pertama menemukanku dalam dunia yang sepi ini—menarik tanganku agar aku dapat berdiri tegak. Tidak sendiri lagi.

**.**

_Only if this farewell never came_

_We'd be together until the very end, oh my dear one_

**.**

"Eren," kau memulai percakapan ketika kita terbaring bersama, hanya dalam balutan seprai putih di kamarmu. Aku hanya memutar kepala untuk mendapati sosokmu, menunggu kau selesai bicara.

"Mulai besok aku akan wajib militer."

Satu tikaman mengenai jantungku dengan telak, wajahku mulai panas karena rasa campur aduk yang menghantui.

"Mengapa kau tidak pernah menceritakannya?" tanyaku dengan wajah berurai air mata. Sedih. Masakan aku harus menjalani beberapa tahun tanpamu? Sehari saja aku tak bisa!

"Karena aku tak mau melihatmu seperti ini," tangan yang menyeka wajahku terasa begitu hangat—tangan yang sama, yang selalu menari di atas tubuhku ketika malam tiba.

"Tapi, kau merahasiakan itu dariku!" sungutku kesal. Kutepis tangan yang terulur lembut itu karena kecewa sesaat.

"Eren, aku pasti akan kembali," kau mengecup puncak kepalaku untuk menghentikan isakan. Meski aku tetap keras kepala dan menghindari kontak.

"Eren," ujarmu lagi sambil memaksaku membalas tatap, menjeratku dalam perang lidah yang selalu kau menangkan. Membuatku sedikit mendesah ketika kehabisan nafas.

"Aku pasti akan kembali," hanya repetisi yang sama, namun membuatku luluh. Aku hanya bisa merapatkan tubuhku dengan tangan yang melingkar. Sementara kau mengacak rambutku dengan penuh kasih.

"Kalau begitu untuk terakhir kalinya, sebelum kau pergi," satu tatapan meminta dan kau mengerti.

Tanpa bosan selalu kukumandangkan, '_buatlah aku menjadi milikmu, tandai aku dengan cintamu'_.

"Rivaille…."

Malam itu aku tak menduga bahwa tiba saatnya aku merasakan sentuhanmu untuk yang terakhir kali.

Setelah memberiku mimpi indah, takdir menamparku—mengembalikanku pada dunia nyata yang mengenaskan.

**.**

_So, I didn't need to let out my scream_

_When you're not here anymore_

**.**

'_Hanya ini anggota tubuhnya yang kami temukan. Sebuah ledakan besar di medan perang meluluhlantahkan beberapa tubuh_,' kata-kata seorang tentara terus berputar ulang di benakku seperti kaset rusak tatkala aku mengingkari kenyataan di depan mata.

Hanji berteriak histeris. Air matanya mengalir deras. Aku terdiam.

Tak pernah kusangka kali berikutnya kami bertemu denganmu adalah di pemakaman—tempat berpulang kepada Sang Pencipta.

Inikah hukuman untuk mereka yang berpaling dari jalan Tuhan?

Aku menangis tanpa suara, hatiku terlalu hancur ketika tahu kau tak lagi di sini. Tak mungkin lagi membuka mata.

"RIVAILEEEEEEE!" aku berteriak sambil menggali tanah merah dengan jemariku. Tak peduli pada berpuluh tatap yang mengasihaniku ketika aku berlutut di depan pusaramu.

Hanya satu pintaku, mengapa tak terkabul? Hanya satu masa depan yang kuinginkan, mengapa diambil dari padaku?

Meski kau ada di sini, tapi tak lagi bernyawa. Tak ada lagi detak pada jantungmu yang mungkin telah hilang menjadi serpih.

Ah, jika saja aku terbangun dan ini mimpi buruk. Tentu aku akan memelukmu dalam suka ketika membuka mata.

Namun, hanya delusi yang menanti.

Sekeras apapun aku berharap, doa tak lagi menyelamatkan jiwaku.

Fana. Hampa. Dunia ini berubah dingin. Seperti dilempar ke padang es tanpa sehelai pakaian pun. Namun, kau tak mati. Hanya menggigil dengan tubuh beku yang kehilangan fungsi.

Ya, seperti itu hatiku. Sejak kau tiada.

**.**

_I love you, dear, that's an only mistake I'd never regret_

_Let me embrace this fate in a sorrow—from losing my other half _

**.**

"Kau tahu? Aku sangat mencintaimu…," bisikku pada kepala dengan surai hitam yang tak asing. Aku tersenyum lemah ketika menatapi kelopak yang terkatup—menyembunyikan iris kelabu kebiruan yang menenggelamkanku dalam cinta.

"Sampai hari ini pun aku masih membacakan surat ini untukmu. Karena aku yakin kau selalu mendengarkanku dalam diam," kini kubelai wajah sepucat pualam itu. Tak ada lagi darah yang mengalir di pembuluhnya, hanya sepotong kepala tanpa nyawa yang sudah diawetkan.

"Selamat tidur, Rivaille," ucapku seraya mengecup bibirmu yang kini kelabu.

Tak apa. Meski hanya satu bagian tubuh yang dapat kupeluk ketika menyambut mimpi, cintaku akan selalu di sana.

Tak pernah terhapus, sampai aku bisa menyusulmu. Ke dalam peraduan baka untuk menyambut penghakiman terakhir.

Mencintaimu tidaklah mudah. Tapi aku takkan menyerah.

Karena hanya itu yang aku punya.

Cinta, yang takkan terkikis oleh waktu.

.

_Dear My Dearest, did you hear me?_

_I only could watch your silence—until my eyes are closed unto the eternity_

.

.

_**-Fin-**_

* * *

_**Author's note : **_

Saya ga nyangka akan menulis kisah seperti ini. Maaf kalau terlalu_ angst._

Terima kasih sudah membaca.


End file.
